sgpafandomcom-20200215-history
Night Hunter
__TOC__ Naturally withdrawn and independant, Night spends most of her time training or relaxing. She is a very focused and distant person, but doesn't mind the company of a few good friends. Night's favorite spot to hang out is the noodle bar in downtown Coast City, or McDonalds. Night Villiers (Ny-t Vil-ee-ayers) is a tanned, tall and fit young woman with narrow yellow eyes and blonde hair. Her hair is usually out and simply styled, and she never wears makeup of any sort. As a child, Night had messy shoulder length hair that would often be tied up with various bobby pins and girly hair clips. She wore cheap, unfeminine clothing such as flannel shirts and khaki shorts, similar in likeness to her father, and usually whatever they could afford. Nowadays, Night wears military styled garb, including loose fitting jackets, pants and combat boots. Wearing feminine clothing usually either comes with her job, or is forced on her by Teia and/or Camille. She is also rarely seen without her dog tag necklace, some exceptions being when she plays sport or dons her hero outfit. Along with her dogtag, she also has the word NOX tattooed on her left shoulder. Also, her ear lobes are pierced. It is said that she greatly resembles her mother Arcada Silbe, as they both share the same yellow eye color, blonde hair and tanned skin. Despite their similar appearance in most other aspects, most agree that Silbe has a more womanly figure and softer features. General Personality Night is naturally withdrawn and introverted. She doesn't socialize with others and thus doesn't have many friends. She maintains a distance from big groups of people in order to avoid making conversation. Night keeps to herself and is generally hesitant to open up to new people. She generally just comes off as an inexpressive, mild-mannered girl. She is also cool, calm, and collected. Unlike most of her friends, she is often the only person in the group to be able to relax basically anywhere she is. What Night lacks in conversation she makes up in observation. She picks up small details in people's mannerisms, often to alert her if something is out of the ordinary. One of Night's most prominent character traits is her socially awkward tendencies. She is quite uncomfortable in cases of intimate interaction (such as hugging, holding hands, having her face near someone else's face etc). She often leaves conversations in an uncomfortable silence, misses social cues, and struggles to understand her own emotions. All of this of course becomes less of a problem the more she interacts with a person. Night also often fails to take proper care of herself. For example, she is not very good at cooking and always manages to burn, under-cook food or at least set something on fire when her friends let her loose in a kitchen. Because of only recent introduction to Earth technology, she fails to understand how to work simple household objects, like vacuum cleaners and microwaves. Night dedicates all her spare time to training, exercising and perfecting her skills. Although she doesn't like to admit it, she is a perfectionist. She wants to get things right no matter how much work it takes, and sets high performance standards for herself. She often comes off as a sore loser because of how much she hates failing herself and her comrades. Her self evaluations are overly self-critical. She measures her own self worth by productivity and accomplishment, which has a huge detrimental effect on her confidence and self esteem when she fails to meet her own high standards. Basically, she is her own worst enemy. Although Night's perfectionism has many negative aspects, it also motivates her to achieve her goals. She remains resilient when faced with obstacles in her way, because the need to succeed overrides her fear of failing. This causes rigid determination - for better or for worse. In positive situations she appears to be strong, persistent and dedicated.. whereas in negative situations she appears to be just plain stubborn. Generally speaking though, she will back down from a verbal fight pretty quickly or let other people have their way if it means she can slip free of confrontation. Despite not showing much emotion to those that she doesn't know, Night is respectful, reverent, dependable and disciplined. She speaks and acts with hesitation to make sure her words don't spark conflict. She is generally quite obedient of authority, although she prefers to think of it as respect. She is also exceedingly disciplined when it comes to physical health, and trains this discipline with things like meditation, jogging, strength & conditioning, and fitness. Although she overindulges in sleeping and eating, she is intolerant of laziness. Fitness is important to her, as is refining her skills. The only area she falls short in is taking medicine, and doctor appointments. She is clean and organized, and cuts down on her belongings very often to avoid clutter and hauling. Dependable, Night makes an effort to show up on time and to be there for her allies. She works hard to be trustworthy. She has also displayed dogmatic, stoic and hardened qualities, in contrast to her mild mannered temperament. She has a strong dislike of religion and politics, and has often refused to talk or partake in activities to do with such things. This 'single mindedness' is one of her major flaws as a character. Generally she isn't able to accept anything she doesn't agree with. She especially cannot accept religion, as it did not help her when she was struggling, so why should it help other people? This continued well into her late teens, until she starting hanging around people that were of a different social class and mindset than her. She was ultimately forced to accept that there are many different schools of thought, and her own was not the 'most correct' version. Especially in Noelle's case, she learnt that being close minded may also get her physical and verbal retaliation. Underneath the inexpressive, awkward outer layer of Night's character, there is a softer person. These moments are often reserved for her closest friends, and children (she has a soft spot for kids). She will go out of her way to protect, stand up for, or please the people she cares about and is genuinely interested in their safety. Night rarely gets involved in things that do not concern her, the exception being the welfare of innocent people and these uncommon shows of protectiveness. If someone close to her seems to be passionate about a certain topic, she will act interested and even ask questions to spur them into talking more about that particular thing. Especially when around March, she has shown a vulnerable side that isn't usually seen. Despite being independent and having a large amount of free time, Night can be very lonely. She would never admit it though. On rare occasions, Night is shown to have a split personality, when she displays pure hatred, violence and sorrow in times of great emotion or adrenaline. Her tough, devious features are amplified, and she becomes forgetful of the emotional and social improvements her friends helped her make.Thankfully though, these events are few and far. : Good Traits: Resilient, strong, respectful, brave, reverent, resourceful, trustworthy, single-minded, methodical, disciplined, organized, clean, loyal, pure, brave, dependable, mild-mannered, careful, modest, protective, observant, interested, honest, non-confrontational. : Bad Traits: Stubborn, rigid, intolerant, introverted, dogmatic, lonely, awkward, withdrawn, single-minded, strange, weird, distant, inexpressive, sensitive. : Quirks: * When in civilian garb, she states that she wears contacts to those that ask. * She usually only wears 'casual military' clothing. * Night often leaves her apartment unlocked accidentally. * She is unable to swim. * She sleeps in strange positions (partially upside down, balancing on something etc). * Night is extremely bad tempered when woken up. * She is an extremely heavy sleeper. * Night is also surprisingly insecure about herself, and often tries not to let it show. * Despite having to fend for herself for a good portion of her teenage years, she has mediocre cooking skills. * She makes an effort not to ask 'pointless' questions. * The music she listens to while fighting is usually really loud (rock, death metal, heavy metal etc). * She is secretly a good dancer. 8D 'Hopes' To find Alvis. To find her own path in life without following another's orders. 'Fears' Drowning Claustrophobia Night Terrors Loss of Control Power Responsibility 'Memorable Quote(s)' ***''If you kill someone, can you still find happiness?'' ***''The more you care, the harder it gets.'' ***''Do you know what's stronger than an intent to kill?'' ***A will to live. ***''I have a feeling he's going to be a problem.'' ***''My reason to fight? Instinct.'' ***''I'll skewer you.'' ***''There is discrimination even in the lowest ranks of society.'' 'Family' ** **: Mother: Arcada Silbe ( biological ) ** **: Father: Marco Villiers ( biological ) ** **: Sibling(s): N/A ** **: Other: Rome & Tully ( close family friends; like an uncle and aunt ) 'Friends' ***Noelle Bardot: She was Night's closest friend at the Institute, they were like sisters. They made a pact before Night left that they would meet again before they die, and made a blood pact to be sisters. Unknown to Noëlle, she was also Night's role model. ***Alyss/Aquarius: They are very close. Night introduced Aquarius to the SGPA, and the two became thorns in each other's sides since then. ***Mera/Aderasteia: Teia is kind of like a big sister or doting mother to Night. Night respects Teia and will do mostly anything Teia asks of her (within reason). ***Other Close Friend(s): March De Luca, Camille "Mim" De Luca, Thomas Garcia, ***Friends/Peers: Jericho, Harpy, Enka, Taemin, Darwin. 'Enemies' ***Main: A outlaw called "Alvis" that has been causing Ysa trouble for a long time. She vowed to help her fellow Guards take Alvis down at some point. ***She also dislikes anyone that takes advantage of children, plus pedophiles, thieves, murderers, villains etc. 'Love Interest' Night is straight, single, and pretty much romantically retarded. XD ** **: Past: No solid relationships. She had an interest in Jericho for a while, but hasn't seen him in ages. **: Current: 'She seems to have some interest for March De Luca, but is too preoccupied to pursue her interest in him, and can't quite figure her feelings out. 'Powers & Skills She's mainly a physical fighter based on speed and agility. MIXED MARTIAL ARTS: Night has been training her unique combat style for years. She borrows techniques from a whole range of martial arts to form her own deadly & agile style of close range combat. ** **:Pros: Can be coupled with both enhanced agility and armored hands to improve chances of success, physical attributes are at the peak of human conditioning (for her age), fantastic reflexes & reaction time, can minimize opponents advantages. **:Cons: Combat easily proved ineffective if attacks are long/mid range, attack success depends on stamina & durability (so attacks get weaker the longer she fights for), proved to be useless if she can't get near the opponent, no defense against supernatural attacks. ENHANCED MOBILITY IN COMBAT: In a 'fight or flight' situation, she receives a burst of adrenaline that allows her superhuman agility prowess and mobility. This means she is able to leap and run farther than humans for as long as the adrenaline rush lasts. Being this nimble in battle means that she can jump off buildings and land on other structures without any injuries or damage done to herself, and it is easier to dodge out of the way of enemies/attacks. ** **:Pros: Incredibly quick and flexible in movement, boosts her combat abilities, can jump across long distances, extraordinary acrobatic skills & flexibility. **:Cons: Adrenaline bursts don't last long periods of time, doesn't offer any direct offense. ARMORED HANDS: Night is able to harden the skin on her hands at will. This 'armor' has a density, flexibility and lightness resembling titanium. Her nails are elongated and sharpened just slightly during the hardening process, forming crude 'claws'. ** **:Pros: Sharp, extremely durable, offer some defense, destructive & can heavily damage opponents when employed with martial arts techniques, avoids hurting hands. **:Cons: Night is clumsy and inexperienced with them, attacks damage her hands when they don't harden quickly enough. 'Other Equipment' ***Half of Marco's Dogtag ***iPod Earpiece (custom made) ***Cellphone 'Fighting Style' Night generally uses her limbs against the opponent, and strikes with her legs/feet. She is adept at using her agility prowess to flip, jump, spin, and dodge out of the way of enemies. Occasionally, she will use the opponents weapons and/or body against them to gain the advantage. ** **: Strengths: **: Evasion, sabotage, speed, mobility, retrieval, observation, tracking/hunting, recon, stealth. ** **: Weaknesses: **: Fire, water, mental attacks, sonic attacks, magic attacks, explosions, big enemies, attention span, electricity, exhaustion. Being re-written! Please hang out for it~ ''' xmas pres 2222.png|Night with her teammates. night-probably.png|Injured Night w/ alternate hairstyle. night ref redo.png|Her (re-done) reference sheet. nights clothing.png|All Night's outfits. ''' Category:Profile Category:Profiles Category:Characters Category:Hero